


avoidance

by without_a_box



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Gen, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), exploring thoughts about existence, nobody stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_a_box/pseuds/without_a_box
Summary: are we really that dangerous?





	avoidance

**Author's Note:**

> hey its been a while, but here, have a little fic, tiny fic, baby fic
> 
> inspired by this amazing artist  
> https://doodlesofall.tumblr.com/post/170448147325/i-feel-like-when-axels-around-roxas-he-tries-to

The sun is setting. Well, as much as it can in Twilight Town. The more time a person (heh, _person_ ) spent here, the easier it was to understand the need for the imposing Clock Tower, on top of the highest hill, huge bells ringing loudly at every hour. The passage of time, almost impossible to tell by the sky alone otherwise.

They had just finished a long days work, Roxas had complained about his shoulder aching from swinging the large Keyblade around for hours on end. Then he had looked up at Axel and started questioning the difference between a physical feeling and an emotional one.

They stepped out of a portal around the corner from Market Street, as to avoid any prying eyes.

"I'm just saying if I can feel pain, why can't we-" Axel put up a hand to shut up the smaller Nobody.

He huffed in frustration, this damned kid.

"Look, Rox, it has been a long day, and I am not in the mood to debate some philosophical questions of being," He scratched the back of his head when Roxas just stared blankly up at him, "Look if you really wanna talk about it, go annoy Demyx or someone else when we get back to the Castle, right now I just want some ice-cream."

For a moment Roxas almost looked as if he was going to argue with him some more, but then he just let out a quiet sigh and continued walking.

They enter the small grocery shop and purchase their two sea-salt ice-creams. The little old lady who serves them smiles kindly, but there is something in her eyes, the way she watches them carefully as they leave the shop.

They start the hike up the hill to their spot on the Tower. Sometimes they would just portal up, but the weather was always so nice in this world not to appreciate it. Especially if you had just spent the day in the scorching Agrabah heat or running around the confusing mazes of Wonderland.

They start to pass through the Sandlot, watching the children of the world laugh and play around. Roxas watches closely as a group of teenagers pushes and chases each other around, grinning widely and throwing unmeaning insults at each other.

The teenagers see the Nobodies passing through and seem to move over to the other side of the Lot, leaving a wide circle between the two groups. A look on their faces that Roxas is unable to decipher.

"People tend to avoid us, don't they?" Roxas is still staring at the group, they have quieted down, the mood had lessened.

"Hmm." Axel looks over as if he finally noticed other people around, "Oh, that."

Roxas glances back at Axel, a studious look in his eyes.

"Humans are smart." An interesting statement, "They got survival instinct up the ass."

"Are we really that dangerous?" Roxas had never really thought about other people much, not outside of the Organisation, and outside of his missions. Had never really thought about the impact of his being quite that much.

Axel thinks for a while, he glances down and away from Roxas, like he can't quite think of the right way the phrase his answer. Almost like he is trying to hide his answer.

"Everyone has the potential to be dangerous. Some more than others."

Axel does not look back at Roxas when he finally answers. He doesn't even look at the group of teenagers making their way down a different alley. He just starts walking up the hill.

Roxas stares at the back of his head moving away from him, then he looks down at his gloved hand. He can feel the hard skin and callous from wielding his weapon. He can still feel the way a Heartless melts under the magic of his blade. Can still hear the small noises they make as they fade away.

He can still smell the smoke and ashes that follows Axel around.

And for the first time ever, he wonders, what if?

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so little standalone fic, kinda wanted to explore how weird nobodies are, like existence wise to humans, like if people could tell that they werent really human.  
> check out the link in the top notes, that artist has some really good thoughts and art about kh
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
